Arthur and Santa Claus 6
by Travis the Arthur fan
Summary: The sixth one of its kind I do every year. Read and review no flames allowed.
1. Arthur and DW

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and D.W. writing a letter and Christmas list to Santa Claus. They all know he is real and he is a bear man in fact of course. They know that five of their parents will tryout for Santa Claus at the Mall. They are between Mr. Read, Mr. Walters, Mr. Barnes, Mr. Compson, and Mr. Frensky. Arthur knows if his dad is picked he will play an Elf. He will have a choice of five colors for boys and they are green, blue, red, white, and brown. And hire either D.W. or Fern as the female Elf. That girl will have a choice of five colors for girls and they are pink, purple, red, light blue, and light green. We see them two talking about stuff like the letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus and other stuff like Christmas and other stuff.

"I know that dad is trying our for Santa Claus at the Mall and we are writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus," said Arthur, "I will play a good Elf I will have a choice of five colors for I will pick green for that is a Christmas color that isn't red like Santa Claus costume so I will pick green and I have my Christmas list ready same as the letter and we will leave him cookies and milk for him on Christmas eve for him to get and eat as he leaves us Christmas Presents and one thing I want most of all is a space ship from that new Science fiction movie I love so much."

"I hope dad does become Santa Claus at the Mall for I have a chance of playing an Elf," said D.W., "I would choose light green if I become an Elf if dad can play Santa at and I love writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus."

"I hope dad gets the job as Santa Claus the Mall for that means I could play an Elf there," said Arthur, "A local hospital also needs a man to play Santa Claus for the children for it is at the Children's hospital and for a local retail store which is part of a thriving chain and I know two trying out for the retail store and they are Mr. Ratburn and Mr. Morgan."

"Last thing we need is a mean man who is also trying out for it at that retail store for he is mean," said D.W., "He just happens to hate children but trying out for it in spite."

"We know the manager he will pick someone who loves children instead of hating us children," said Arthur, "But if he gets picked I will protest against them for we don't need a mean man to play Santa Claus for that would make no sense."

Mr. Read for the job and picked Arthur and Fern to play the Elves and Arthur picked green and Fern picked Purple for she loves it. They don't know who is trying our for Santa Claus at the local Dollar store. But knows two trying out for him at the Children's hospital they are Mr. Marco and MC and wonder if they will will have a Hipster Santa Claus for MC is one. We now see Santa Claus talking to four elves.

"I got the letters and Christmas list from Arthur, D.W. Fern, Brain, Buster, Francine, and some others in the good list," said Santa Claus, "And I have the naughty list here in this hand with Binky, Molly, Rattles, Slink, and Otis which I will give to Bob the Elf."

"Bob the Elf is the only one I know that wears black for that is the color of charcoal which he give bad kids," said Greg the Elf, "And in am in charge of the good boys on the good list."

"I never did like Molly when she became a bully after they made fun of her," said Amy the Elf, "And I am in charge of the good girls in the good list."

"It isn't her fault she became a bully but her brother James is a good boy," said Henry the Elf, "I want to give some good kids an extra candy cane."

"You can give some good kids some extra candy canes for that is a good idea," said Tina the Elf, "And we know that some people will help out the homeless to get them inside for a snow storm will happen soon in Elwood city and Crown city."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	2. Fern and Francine

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Fern and Francine writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus who also know he is real. And they are having a good time doing that and Fern just happens to be barefoot so Francine ask if she can get barefoot she said yes. They know that feet are meant to be bare. They know lots of people never wears shoes and socks so they are always barefoot. Fern knows that she hates wearing footie pajamas for her feet sweat a lot. And that is how some boys are like and those two boys are Arthur and Bud. We see them two talking about stuff like Santa Claus and other stuff like going Christmas shopping and other stuff in fact of course.

"I always write letters and Christmas list this time of the year for I know he is real in fact of course," said Fern, "I will buy my mom a new dress and my dad a new wallet for his old one is falling apart and said he wants a new wallet so I will buy one for him and asked my mom if I can she said yes and she wants a new dress she told me so and I will check out the new store were yum Bobos once was before it went out of business to the ice cream shop that Brain family owns."

"Me and my family became Catholic so this will be my first Christmas for we celebrated Hanukkah before," said Francine, "So thanks for helping me with it and thanks for letting me be barefoot here."

"No problem Francine for that is why I have you here and me and my family walks barefoot here," said Fern, "And the new store next door reminds me of a store in Missouri as in a five and dime store but I will see if it is one of just a new Dollar store."

"We still check it out after school tomorrow to see if it is a five and dime store or a Dollar store," said Francine, "It is decorated for Christmas so we know the owners are Christians."

"If it is a five and dime store them they are starting to make a comeback," said Fern, "But if is a Dollar store then by the looks of it will cost a Dollar for everything."

Those two girls got done and watched as they went up the chimney heading to the North Pole to Santa Claus himself in fact of course. For one reason or other then two girls looked down to see their toes. We now see Santa Claus talking to Mrs. Claus and a few elves.

"I want you to give Francine some extra stuff for she and her family became Catholic from Judaism," said Santa Claus, "That ornament there is going to be for her."

"Good idea for you know that you make children happy for your Santa," said Mrs. Claus, "Here comes their letters and I will want you to reply to Arthur, Francine, Fern, Bud, D.W., and Brain."

"Arthur and two others helped the homeless to get them into shelters before that snow storm hit there," said Greg the Elf, "By the way here comes Bob the Elf for he is mean looking and wears black."

"Because of them will get them extra stuff for Christmas this year and I see Bob the Elf," said Amy the Elf, "A toy truck or a toy UFO for Arthur it is your choice."

"I came just got the naughty list for me and my team to give charcoal to," said Bob the Elf, "The worst boy in Elwood city is a cat boy named Otis."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	3. Ladonna and Bud

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Ladonna and Bud talking when writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus. It is before Bud has his bath so he has his shoes and socks off so yes he is barefoot. Ladonna said Bud has nice looking feet and toes. So he looked down and saw his ten toes. He knows that he has the correct number of fingers and toes. They know that Santa Claus is real and they believe in him. They will give him chocolate chip cookies on Christmas eve. Ladonna knows that they all sleep barefoot even in the winter time for they have a good furnace. We see them talking about stuff like Santa Claus and other stuff like that new store that just opened and other stuff.

"You know I heard that new store is a new Dollar store for Arthur and some of them went to it," said Ladonna, "I heard back in the day five and dime stores was more common but now they are only some remaining like in Branson, One in West Virginia, and some in California and maybe a few other places and Santa Claus knows we have been good kids this year."

"It is a Dollar store I went to it and that is we're I got this small toy in fact," said Bud, " I know that Santa Claus is real and yes we have been good kids this year. "

"I do like Dollar stores for we can find stuff at a good price in fact of course," said Ladonna, "We know that Mr. Read will play Santa Claus in the local Mall and that Mr. Marco will be Santa Claus in a retail store which is part of a chain of them."

"I went in a five and dime store for we have one here in Elwood city owned by a family," said Bud, "And that new Dollar store is a good one it is also owned by a local family so that one isn't part of a chain unless it is the start of a new chain of Dollar stores."

"Glad we have been good kids this year for naughty kids gets charcoal from Bob the Elf," said Ladonna, "And if it is the start of a new chain of Dollar stores then we have store one."

Mrs. Compson had Bud go to the bathroom to have his bath so in there she took off all his clothes and only she and him see his private parts. To them it is his favorite body parts and he plays with his hippo. They know it will keep him from splashing in the bath. We see Santa Claus talking to his elves and his wife in his log cabin and workshop.

"We have lots of good kids this year in fact we have some who was bad next year was good this year," said Santa Claus, "That new Dollar store in Elwood city is a good one and I see it as the start of a new chain of Dollar stores for it is called Dollar Bush."

"The family that owns it is a good one and their kids goes to the same school as Arthur and his family and friends," said Mrs. Claus, "And back in the day five and dime stores were more common."

"Dollar stores are common now these days just like five and dime stores in the day," said Greg the Elf, "Same as two major retail stores are thriving and one that was is now struggling."

"One five and dime store I went to once is in Branson, Missouri a family friendly town," said Amy the Elf, "We can go there if we like to bring it back here but just an idea."

"I say yes we can go to it and you know we have ways to hide our ears to pass as regular people," said Frank the Elf, "And we will also go to that new dollar store."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	4. Buster and Muffy

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Buster and Muffy writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus. They know that he is real and they believe in him. They went to the new Dollar store and heard about another new store that opened in the new strip mall. It and a third new one is also opened but both are different. One is a new five and dime store and the other one is a Jewish store. They know that they aren't Jewish but they will check it out anyway. They know that they were good kids this year. Unlike some other kids they know. We see them talking about stuff like Santa Claus and other stuff like the two new stores and other stuff in fact of course.

"We still check out both new stores one happens to be a five and dime store and one is a Jewish store," said Buster, " Santa Claus knows we have been good kids this year and I hope no one we know gets charcoal from Bob the Elf for that is for bad kids and let's hope the owner of that Jewish store doesn't kick out our just for not being Jewish but if they do they will go out of business in under a year. "

"I never thought a new five and dime store would be opening but we know it is one," said Muffy, "Santa Claus knows we have been good kids unlike Binky and his gang who went back to bullying people and if the owner kicks me out for not being Jewish them me and my parents will use him for his store but we will be fine for the owners is Reform Jews in fact of course."

"I know their son he is in the first grade and glad we will check out them two new stores," said Buster, "Arthur went to it and he wasn't kicked out and he isn't Jewish in fact."

"Glad we are writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus who we know is real," said Muffy, "And we might have different body parts but we can have a bath together tonight so we won't be wearing anything so all body parts will be showing."

"I know you mean just external body parts not stuff like our inside organs like the brain and heart," said Buster, "One store that did kick someone out was an Islamic store and the result was they went out of business in three months."

After that they saw them go up the chimney going towards the North Pole to Santa's workshop and log cabin and glad they know he is real. They then went up stairs went in the bathroom took off all their clothes and got in the bath tub. We now see Santa Claus and his wife and three elves are talking about stuff in fact.

"We know two more stores opened in Elwood city one is a five and dime store and one is a Jewish store," said Santa Claus, "They won't kick people out for not being part of their religion unlike that Islamic store which is why they went out of business."

"I heard that five and dime stores might be making a comeback in fact," said Mrs. Claus, "The former owner of the Islamic store was arrested on terrorism charges against the United States in Elwood city."

"One kind toys will never make a comeback because they are made of lead a poisonous metal," said Greg the Elf, "That store owner said he will only kick out people who act mean and rude."

"Same with toys with lead based paint for the same reason of lead poisoning," said Amy the Elf, "One kid their once thought he would get lead poisoning from a pencil if poked with it but has nothing to fear for it is graphite and clay."

"One year an Elf that is in prison for reopening that place that makes toys made of lead," said Henry the Elf, "Glad We tore that place down so no one can use it again."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	5. George and Jenna

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see George and Jenna writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus. They know that he is real and they believe in him. They went to the new five and dime store that afternoon before they was writing the letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus. They heard that a new store is going to open were a bakery was once at. They know it is a Christian book store owned by some Church pastor's so it will not sell bad stuff. One who could open a store that will sell stuff that shows certain body parts that they know they must cover up. We see them talking about stuff like writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus and other stuff like new stores that is coming and other stuff.

"We have been good kids this year unlike some people we know as in Binky and his gang in fact," said George, "I will go inside that new Christian book store when it opens and one new store that is coming us for adults only so it will show toys that shows certain body parts if you know what I mean and I know that Christmas break is coming and will end after New Years day."

"Yes we have good kids this year and glad we wasn't naughty like that group," said Jenna, "And my parents said they will protest against that new adult store for what it will be selling."

"My parents also said that and it will be when we are at school tomorrow morning," said George, "I want a good store to open there instead of an adult store."

"I just want the local Government to rule in favor of our parents and won't allow it to open, " said Jenna, "Glad we are here stirring letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus."

"The stuff that store will sell shows certain body parts which we have that is different for Ivan a boy and your a girl," said George, "And our school will have a Christmas store there which is true."

They know that stores like that will bring bad people who will hurt children in such a way that involve certain body parts in fact. They don't need a store like that for it would bring in some bad people. One family wants to put a bakery there. Another family wants to put a Dollar store and know that the local Government will side with the protesters and it will be auctioned off to the highest bidder. That will Involve some families. We now see Santa Claus and them talking.

"Their parents are right they don't need a store like that because who could move in with that store there," said Santa Claus, "It will be auctioned off to the highest bidder which will involve five families and five companies in fact."

"One family wants to open a small toy store and one company wants to tear it down and build a gas station," said Mrs. Claus, "We need a store there not a new gas station."

"Anything is better than an adult store but one wants a smoke shop there for two new men in Elwood city," said Greg the Elf, "And one of them wants that smoke shop and the other wants a comic book store there in fact of course "

"A second comic book store would be direct competition to the one already there," said Amy the Elf, "And we don't need A smoke shop there for tobacco is bad for your health."

"One family there wants to open up a resell store like care to wear only more than just clothes," said Henry the Elf, "Not sure who will win that auction after the protest."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	6. Brain and Sue Ellen

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Brain and Sue Ellen writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus. They know he is real and they believe in him. They went to the new five and dime store that afternoon before they was writing the letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus. They heard the local Government sided with the protesters so it was blocked. And the owners was arrested for trying to open a store in an illegal way. And an auction was held and it will be another Dollar store. It will be called Dollar Times. They know that Santa Claus is real and they believe in him and one saw him once. We see them talking about stuff like writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus and other stuff like that new Dollar store and other stuff in fact of course.

"Yes we always write letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus every year at this time," said Brain, "And the local Government sided with the protesters knowing it was being done in an illegal way so their owners was arrested and charged and ones that wanted a gas station bought a peace of land big enough and we can check it out when it opens as in that new Dollar store."

"I always do as well and glad that illegal store was blocked it would have been an adult store," said Sue Ellen, "Not sure why some people would show off their private parts in that way when it should be in a shower or bath."

"Because some people are like that and they are the ones that cheats on their spouse," said Brain, "It is not for us for we are just regular kids who is loyal to the end."

"I will never go in an adult store like that but will someday go in one's that sell booze," said Sue Ellen, "But not to buy stuff like cigarettes and such."

"I have nothing against liquor stores for I will drink stuff like beer and wine," said Brain, "And that new Dollar store will be owned by a good family who goes to the same Church as Arthur."

They know that they know Arthur and his family as in his parents and his two sisters very well and told Arthur about it and he approved. They know a snow storm will happen on the first day of winter. So they will look for homeless people before it hits to prevent death. They found five of them and took them to a homeless shelter. We see Santa Claus and then talking about stuff in fact of course.

"What those kids are doing is very good they don't want them to die in that huge snow storm that will hit there," said Santa Claus, "And I knew that the local Government sided with the protesters and they will find some more homeless people there."

"Snow storms like that happens once every ten to twenty years and yes they are good kids," said Mrs. Claus, "And glad we have more on the good list than last year."

"Last time it but there was eleven years it killed twenty homeless people I hope it won't kill many this time," said Greg the Elf, "So what Arthur and them are doing is a good thing."

"I hope no one dies during that huge snow storm for that is a tragedy," said Amy the Elf, "And that new five and dime store is doing a good business in fact."

"If people do die in it will be less than it was eleven years ago in fact," said Henry the Elf, "I hope that number is zero for that would be a good thing."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	7. Marina and Lydia and a rumor

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Marina and Lydia writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus. They know he is real and they believe in him. They might have psyical disabilities but not mental. They went to a new Dollar store today and bought some stuff at a good price. Marina asked Santa in her Christmas list to Santa three books in Braille. Santa Claus knows she was born blind and knows Lydia was born Paralyzed from the waist down. They will have a bath together tonight after they write their letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus. They are both girls so it is no big deal. We see them talking about stuff like the letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus as well as other stuff like the bath they will have together after that and other stuff in fact of course.

"I know we do this every year around this time and glad we are here today in fact of course," said Marina, "We will have a bath together tonight and we know a new five and dime store opened and we can go check it out to see know what is there for I know you can see that stuff but not so with myself for I was born blind so to me the world is black but sometimes flashes of color."

"I love writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus for we are good kids," said Lydia, "And we can tell you what is there and let you feel them for your blind and you can help me get stuff that is high up for I am in a wheelchair I am paralyzed from the waist down from birth so all my life and yes we will have a bath together tonight."

"I love having baths for I love being clean and I wish I could see only for so I can see my girl parts," said Marina, "But I can feel it to picture what it looks like."

"I seen your female organs before they look normal and I can see mine but I can't feel it," said Lydia, "I had baths with boys before they have different parts than us as in well we call them private parts."

"I asked for three books in Braille for that is how I read with raised little dots," said Marina, "Someday I will get a service dog as in a sight seeing one and I was put on the list but it takes time."

Lydia is also in the list for a service dog for people in wheelchairs can also get them for they help them grab stuff and so she is on that list. The two girls went into the bathroom took off all their clothes so yes they are naked as the day they were born. We see Santa Claus and then talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Those two are good kids and they know that having baths are important for it gets the dirt and stuff off, " said Santa Claus, "One book that Marina asked for is the Bible in Braille so yes we have books in Braille."

"They are indeed good kids unlike Binky and his bully group who is a group of bad kids," said Mrs. Claus, "Lydia best gift was her first wheelchair for that is how she gets around."

"They are good kids and my brother is also blind from birth just like Marina," said Greg the Elf, "I heard a rumor that a group of rouge elves have gathered together to give bad kids presents."

"Yes they are good kids and I heard the same rumor you had we must investigate," said Amy the Elf, "If there is a rouge team of Elves then I wonder who their leader is."

"I know that two elves here was born blind and I heard the same rumor you heard," said Henry the Elf, "So yes we must inform the Elf police to perform the investigation into that rumor."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	8. Alex and Maria

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Alex and Maria writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus. They know he is real and they believe in him. They went to a new Dollar store today and bought some stuff at a good price. Then went to the new five and dime store and got stuff like soap, candy, and toys. They know that a new grocery store is going to open on Saturday and they will go to it. They have been good kids this year. They know that the current Mayor will run for Governor of that state and hopes he wins it. So they will get a new Mayor and hopes that one school board member wins. We see them talking about stuff like the letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus and other stuff like the two stores and other stuff in fact of course.

"We know that we are on the good list this year and we write this stuff every year," said Alex, "I like the two new stores as in that Dollar store and that five and dime store and on Saturday that new Grocery store opens and Arthur told me he will also go there and I heard a rumor that someone wants to bring back some aspects of the past as in the fifties and is going to run for Mayor soon."

"I love writing letters and Christmas list to Santa Claus for we know he is real," said Maria, "And that new Dollar store is a good one same with the new five and dime store and on Saturday that new Grocery store will open and I heard the same rumor you heard."

"It could be a fact instead of just a rumor and I think he is the owner of the new five and dime store," said Alex, "And said he wants to open a new malt shop and build and open a new drive and movie theater for he likes that culture. "

I won't go to an adult store which another candidate for Mayor who hates children wants some, " said Maria, "I heard that back then we had a thing called the Cold war which we won when the Soviet Union fell."

"My parents said they remember when that form of Socialism went on decline," said Alex, "I want that school board member to be elected and serves as our next Mayor."

That store owner said he likes the culture but doesn't want a new cold war to start just the stores and such back in the day that their parents or grandparents remembers the time during the cold war. He said he wants to run for Mayor in the next Election. We see Santa Claus and them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I want to find out were those rouge elves and bring them to justice," said Santa Claus, "And I want that school board member to become next Mayor of Elwood city for she has the best ideas who doesn't bring back an old culture."

"That guy can try to bring back that culture without being Mayor just by opening stuff for he can afford it," said Mrs. Claus, "I think that the rouge elves are at at that one old castle in other side of that frozen lake over there in the distance."

"I shall inform the Elf police to check it out to see if they are there in fact," said Greg the Elf, "We know they are checking out the caves over there now they can also look there and wonder who their leader is who got them together."

"Not sure why that one man wants to bring back the culture of that time," said Amy the Elf, "And I thought I saw a group of rouge Elves over in that old castle."

"I think he likes that culture and wants to bring part of it back for some reason or other," said Henry the Elf, "And if they are there then we will see who it's leader is by infiltrating it."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	9. Five and dime store

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them at that the five and dime store to buy stocking stuffers and some other stuff. They see a rare kind of bar soap so they will buy some. The same man who owns it wants to start up a new malt shop and build and open a drive in movie theater. He is also going to run for Mayor of Elwood city. They know that man wants to bring back aspects of a culture that is passed. None of them wants the part of the cold war to return. They looked up about those times when the world was divided between Communist leaning Socialism and Capitalism. We see them talking about stuff like that new store and other stuff like Christmas and other stuff in fact.

"This is a good store and I won't mind that aspect of that culture but none of us wants another cold war," said Arthur, "Christmas will be good this year and I heard about a possible new school as in a new Elementary school and not sure who will go to it but I hope none of us goes there for it would be in a bad neighborhood here in Elwood city as in yes that subdivision in fact of course."

"I like this aspect of that culture but yes none of us wants another cold war," said Fern, "It would be between our republic verses their Oligarchy for Russia is a right wing Oligarchy in fact."

"I love this store and I know this soap is a rare one so this is the only store that has it here," said Francine, "I will be glad to use that soap from my face down to my toes and I am glad we came here."

"It is a good store and I heard that place next door will become a smoke shop," said Brain, "Christmas will be good this year for it will be a mixture of the past, present, and future side by side."

"It is a good store and I am glad we came here even though I am a rich girl," said Muffy, "I want a new store for rich people as in one that sells luxury item's in fact."

They all bought stuff from that store for a good price and knows that they will use it to wash themselves from the head to the toes and all in between. They know that baths and showers are done in the nude. They all seem each other in the nude before so no big deal they can't reproduce yet. We see two Elves to infiltrate the headquarters of the rouge elves and to see who their leader is. We see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Our leader is going to talk to us soon he knows bad kids needs to get presents," said a rouge Elf, "And welcome aboard we can start you on toy weapons and balls. "

"I will get to work before our leader comes to talk to us about his plans," said Mark the Elf, "And one family wants to bring back aspects of an old culture."

"I was in jail before I came here for I escaped from it well our leader did," said a rouge Elf, "I heard about him and his family and party to bring back that culture well aspects of it."

"I am your leader here and I want bad kids to get presents for Santa Claus has Bob the Elf give them charcoal," said Head rouge Elf, "Those who don't know me my name is Timothy Ellsworth I escaped from a prison from a tunnel I dug same as some others."

"I heard about him and he found this castle here and fixed it up and now we are ready for it," said Frank the Elf, "And he is a bit taller than regular Elves just not as tall as regular people."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	10. Dollar store

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them at that their favorite Dollar store called Dollar Deals which is a good one. It is in a good part of Elwood city. Muffy said her mom could open a store for rich people in the old furniture store in that area. They know that most of them can't afford to shop at a store for the rich. They know that they can all afford to shop at Dollar stores and regular retail stores as well as Department stores. One new Political party wants to bring back some aspects of old culture as in the fifties in fact of course. We see them talking about stuff like that Dollar store and other stuff like possible new stores coming and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is the best Dollar store and glad we have been good kids this year instead of being trouble makers," said Arthur, "And I heard about a new retail store as well as another discount store, and a new hardware store and we should never go on the Dark Web for it is full of black markets lead by Criminals using online currency which one is seeking to go mainstream if that happens then the bad guys will have to use the other ones because regular people will be using coins which is the one that is becoming mainstream."

"Glad we came here and soon we will start Christmas break until January," said Fern, "I heard a discount store is coming were a mom and pop store was once at and a new retail store is building a store were a school was once at until it moved to were it is now as in Mighty Mountain Elementary school."

"I am glad we came here and this is the start of a new chain of Dollar stores," said Francine, "I heard that the dark web is dangerous and we need to stay away from it for that is we're the bad guys are at."

"This is the best Dollar store in Elwood city and glad we are here today," said George, "And we know mom and pop stores are going to be gone sooner or later."

"Glad we came here to this Dollar store here for it is the best one in fact," said Buster, "I never heard of Royal Mart so it must be a new retail store chain and I will never go on the Dark Web it is to dangerous in fact of course."

They know that those new stores are coming and knows that they will go to them once they open for business and the discount store will open soon. They know that most people there can't afford to shop at stores for the rich. They know a new Grocery store could open soon. It is either part of a chain, a mom and pop one, or even a Jewish one. They know that one kicked people out for not being Jewish. We still see them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"I hope it will be part of a Grocery store chain for if it is the one I think we can go there," said Arthur, "If it is a mom and pop one then it won't be in business very long and if it is run by an Orthodox Jew then he would only allows Jewish people and would kick non Jews out which will put him out of business because that agency would come down hard on him for kicking people out like that is wrong."

"Lets hope it is is part of that chain for it will do well here unlike the other two it could be," said Fern, "I know that mom and pop stores aren't doing very well these days."

"If it is the one that is part of a chain then it will do good business that will hire good people," said Jenna, "If it is run by that one Jewish man he would kick people out who isn't Jewish which would be bad for them for not many would shop there."

"I hope it is that chain for it would do good here and I been to one in Crown city before it is a good one," said Sue Ellen, "I heard they want to open one here in Elwood city."

"If it is a mom and pop one then it won't last long same if it is by that one man," said Maria, "And glad we came here to this Dollar store here in fact of course."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	11. Ice cream shop

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them at that their favorite Ice cream shop the one owned by Mrs. Powers as in the mom of Brain. They know the new five and dime store is across the street were yum Bobos once was. He as in Brain sold them some ice cream to eat and gift cards as stocking stuffers. They heard that a group of homeless people in an abandoned house so they will check it out. They know that they will have to take them to a homeless shelter. They heard a discount store is coming before Christmas. It is part of a store chain not a mom and pop store. We see them talking about stuff like that ice cream shop and other stuff like that five and dime store and other stuff in fact.

"Glad this place is here and glad that other ice cream shop was very strange calling regular flavors something else," said Arthur, "That give and dime store is doing a good business and glad it is their it is like that place I saw on vacation once to West Virginia and we should look in that old abandoned house to see if that is true or just a rumor that someone started up and got out of control like a wild fire and that new Political party wants to open more of them plus some aspects of that old culture in fact of course."

"Glad you and your family are still doing great that put that other place were that five and dime store is at," said Fern, "I heard that Political party wants to bring back aspects of that culture all but a few things like the cold war, zoot suits, and cool culture."

"Glad that me and my parents agreed to having people make their own flavor," said Brain, "Not sure all that stuff would work in modern times for culture changed sense then so I don't think it will work."

"Glad that other place went out of business for it was very strange in fact," said Francine, "One flavor here I don't like and that is black licorice for it is so bitter and I also won't eat coffee ice cream for it has lots of caffeine in it and I heard of that new Political party it isn't going to work in modern times."

"Glad that place went out of business for that mascot they had was strange," said Buster, "Most of us here wants that school board member to become next Mayor of Elwood city in fact."

Muffy wants her Lawyer to be next Mayor of Elwood city and Ladonna wants a Democratic Socialist to become the next Mayor there. They current Mayor supports the school board member in fact of course. We see Santa Claus and them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"They are still looking for more homeless people before the next snow storm which could mean thundersnow," said Santa Claus, "Reports from that other castle they are there and it's leader is Timothy Ellsworth who escaped from our prison and they really are planning to give bad kids presents."

"They are good kids and that would save lives for last time they had that was twenty years ago," said Mrs. Claus, "And I know more reports will come back sooner or later."

"Finding more homeless people is a good thing and I am sure they will find some," said Greg the Elf, "I just got two more reports from them they are planning to give good kids coal and wants to beat very good kids which is bad."

"They will find some before that snow storm comes just after Christmas break starts," said Amy the Elf, "Giving good kids coal or beat them is bad and bad people presents which is opposite of here."

"I know they are homeless people in that abandoned house I saw them," said Tina the Elf, "And what they will do to good kids is bad for most kids are good."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	12. Park and ideas

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them at that their favorite park having a good time playing some soccer. He as in Arthur got a letter from Santa Claus telling him that a team of rouge elves are near their workshop as in Santa's workshop. Telling him to keep their doors locked for that head rouge Elf comes through doors. He as in Santa Claus comes down the Chimney. For he would get beat by that head rouge Elf. So he told his parents who agreed to lock the doors and windows that night. They are having some fun and glad they are on the good list this year for bad kids gets Charcoal from Bob the Elf. We see them talking about stuff like that team of rouge Elves and other stuff like who will run for Mayor of Elwood city and other stuff in fact.

"We must all lock our doors and windows on Christmas Eve at night before we go to sleep that night," said Arthur, "For that team of rouge Elves is making toys for bad kids and will give good kids coal and very good kids he will beat up and I want that school board member to become next Mayor of Elwood city and glad that new five and dime store opened and same as that one new Dollar store and one who is running for Mayor of Elwood city is a man who wants to bring back some aspects of an old culture that is passed."

"I agree with you for we would be beat up for being very good kids this year," said Fern, "And those of us with a furnace and no fireplace one would form there and that new Dollar store is a good one for it could be the start of a new chain not Dollar stores and I also want that school board member to become next Mayor of Elwood city."

"Yes I agree with you for that team of rouge Elves is lead by an Elf who was in prison there," said Francine, "I don't want that one Plummer to be elected Mayor of Elwood city and not sure if the plan of that one man who wants to bring back aspects of an old culture that is passed."

"We will lock the doors and windows that night after we have a bath or shower," said D.W., "I want to be in the bath with Arthur, Kate, and Bud as in two boys and two girls."

"I will have them locked so that head rouge Elf won't come in and beat me up," said Bud, "And we have seen each other in the nude before so we can have a bath together."

Arthur agreed to have a bath together with his siblings for those two girls knows not to touch a boy in that way unless they have permission. And it would be to wash them for they need to be clean from their heads to their toes. We see Santa Claus and them talking about those kids and reports from the rouge Elf headquarters as well as about other stuff in fact of course.

"Those are good kids and they agreed to lock the doors and windows allowing me alone to come down the Chimney," said Santa Claus, "I got a report from the Elves who are inside that place that they plan to beat Arthur and Fern up with his fist and feet we must find a way to protect them besides locking the doors and so we must find a way so I need ideas from all of you."

"Yes they are good kids they found more homeless people and put them in a homeless shelter," said Mrs. Claus, "And those two kids don't deserve to be beat up for that would hurt them by giving them bruises on them."

"My idea to protect them by having some Elves to guard them for that is my idea," said Greg the Elf, "And one running for Mayor of Elwood city wants to bring back aspects of a culture that passed."

"My idea is to have them install burglar alarms is the idea I have in fact," said Amy the Elf, "And maybe a few stores from those days would be just enough of that culture."

"My idea is to have them set up traps just in case he decides to break in is my idea," said Henry the Elf, "And new retail stores and Dollar stores will pop up for they can get stuff right away instead of waiting for packages from online shopping."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	13. Math test and reports

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them at school today and ready for the big math test. They know that one who will run for Mayor of Elwood city wants to bring back an old culture that passed. As in culture of the 1950's except a few things such as the cold war. They know that it won't work like that for it would fail. They all studied hard to pass that math test. Some of them has a fear that their parents would hire a tough tutor for them. Those five students is Arthur, Fern, Francine, Buster, and Binky. All it is for them is fear nothing more for they won't hire a tough tutor but one who they will get along with. We see them talking about stuff like that coming math test and other stuff like Christmas and stuff to do and other stuff in fact of course.

"If I fail this math test my parents would hire a tough tutor for me for that is my biggest fear in fact," said Arthur, "Because Santa Claus comes down the Chimney so we won't have a fire going in it and we must lock our doors and windows to prevent that head rouge Elf won't come in and either gives us coal or worse beat us up for that is child abuse which is a crime which will hurt us or even worse make us unable to walk again or worse kill us so we must lock our doors and windows so we can prevent that for that Elf won't go down the Chimney in fact of course."

"I also have that fear and glad we help the homeless people so they won't die in the next snow storm," said Fern, "I will lock my doors and windows to prevent that rouge Elf but I hope they are dealt with before Christmas eve and Christmas day so we won't be beat up by a child abusing Elf."

"I also have that fear for my mom and dad might hire Catherine as my tutor," said Francine, "It will be my family's first Christmas after we left Judaism to become Catholic so we need help and I will lock my doors and windows to keep that rouge Elf out to prevent child abuse by a rouge Elf that said he will beat us up."

"Five of us has that fear of our parents hiring tough tutors for us including me," said Buster, "And I will keep my doors and windows locked to prevent that rouge Elf from coming in come to me in bed and beating me up."

"I have that fear as well for I am not very smart but not sure why you four also has that fear," said Binky, "I will keep my doors and windows unlocked for I am a bad kid I will get presents for me so I won't be beat up for he likes me."

They all passed that math test including Binky who got a C on it while Buster got a B when Brain, Arthur, Fern, and Sue Ellen got an A+ in it and showed their parents that who called them Geniuses. We see Santa Claus and them talking about stuff such as reports from the Headquarters of that rouge Elf and his rouge Elves and other stuff.

"They have nothing to fear from their parents for they won't hire tough tutors for them they are very good kids," said Santa Claus, "A report I got from them is that he plans to beat up those kids and another thing I got from it is he eats lima beans instead of cookies so we need to act before he sets off at the same time as me."

"They just have a fear so I will have you write a letter to them to insure them they will be okay," said Mrs. Claus, "A thing I got from the reports is they found eight Polar Bears to pull their sleigh which his happens to be black not red."

"It was all started with Binky Barnes who said that to them for we saw him saying that to them," said Greg the Elf, "A report I got from it that he put magic from a place of a witch to put on fish to feed those Polar bears to fly that sleigh in fact."

"I don't trust Binky Barnes and one time he thought he would die from a green potato chip," said Amy the Elf, "And what I got from the report is that he could make children sterile so they won't have kids so yes cut off their reproductive glands of some boys."

"He is in the naughty list this year and that means he gets Charcoal from Bob the Elf," said Henry the Elf, "And I also got that from my report for one he would do it to is Arthur Read himself we will send an Elf to guard his house to prevent castration of him."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	14. School Christmas store

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them at school today and ready for the Christmas store at it called Santa's workshop at Lakewood. Mr. Ratburn gave them a warm for good kids to lock their doors and windows to prevent the head rouge Elf from going in their houses to give them coal or worse get beat up or worse castrate some of them. They hope they are dealt with before Christmas eve and Christmas day. Most children has been good this year so most would get coal. They have small stuff for them to buy for members of their family for Arthur it would be for his parents, sisters, and Grandma Thora. We see them talking about stuff like that store they have there and other stuff like that team of rouge Elves lead by a mean rouge Elf and other stuff in fact.

"I have the money here to buy that stuff that I got from saving up money here and there in fact," said Arthur, "And we must lock our doors and windows and I heard we will have some Elves to guard us against that bad Elf and I hope they are dealt with before Christmas eve and Christmas day so we won't have to lock our Windows just the doors for night can be dangerous but that is normal these days of thugs going around stealing stuff and glad we are almost done with Christmas shopping now we have this store here at this school."

"Same here and I know some of that stuff is candles and some is coffee cups," said Fern, "I also hope those rouge Elves and the head rouge Elf are dealt with before Christmas eve and Christmas day for some kids would be beat up by him which we know is illegal."

"I also have the money to buy stuff for my mom and for a few of my cousins," said Buster, "I hope those rouge Elves and head rouge Elf are dealt with before Christmas eve and Christmas day for his plan is to give coal to regular good kids and beat up very good kids."

"Glad we have this Christmas store here this time before Christmas break," said George, "We hope those rouge Elves and head rouge Elf are dealt with before Christmas eve and Christmas day for we are the ones who would be beat up by him."

"I am glad we are here at school today and after school today I will go to the new store," said Brain, "We hope that Santa Claus and them deal with those rouge Elves and head rouge Elf before Christmas eve and Christmas day for tea he would beat us up just for being very good kids this year so that makes no sense at all."

One report they got back as in Santa Claus and them about that they plan to beat up very good kids and make some sterile for life. As in cut off their reproductive glands which is bad so they are ready to make the move to deal with those rouge Elves and head rouge Elf. So we see them talking about it in fact of course.

"One report that I hate is to beat up very good kids were ever he finds them rather at home or in the street," said Santa Claus, "Because most Christian kids have been good this year for you know we only go to houses of Christian kids."

"We will soon move on them to deal with them so no good kids will be hurt," said Mrs. Claus, "We don't want good kids to get beat up for that would be bad."

"No kids needs to get beat up like that just for being very good kids in fact," said Greg the Elf, "My team is ready to make our move just waiting on the go ahead."

"Once we make the move the better it will be so no good kids will be hurt," said Amy the Elf, "I am ready to make our move so we know that most kids had been good this year."

"I am ready to play my role to deal with those rouge Elves and head rouge Elf," said Henry the Elf, "No kids needs to be beat up just for being very good kids this year."

They made their move and arrested the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves. I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	15. Department store

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them at a local Department store doing the last of the Christmas shopping. They got word that Santa Claus and them took care of the rouge Elves and the head rouge Elf. So to many kids it is a sigh of relief because no one to give them coal or worse beat up. They know that only naughty kids gets bad stuff for Christmas as in Charcoal. And that is the job of Bob the Elf who deals with the naughty kids. The head rouge Elf could face life in prison if convicted of crimes. The rest could face give to ten years in prison. We see them talking about stuff like that Department store and other stuff like what went on at the North Pole and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good Department store and the prices here is better than the other one is in fact of course," said Arthur, "Glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves and our school has a store of its own for Christmas and the one I want to be the next Mayor is a member of the school board so yes that woman for I like her ideas for we know it will work and one running for Mayor is one who wants to bring back aspects of culture of our Grandparents time as in the fifties."

"I love This Department store for the prices is lower than the other one is," said Fern, "And glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with them and none of us wants to elect that Plummer for he hates children for some reason or other and a few I know wants that man who wants to bring back aspects of old culture but not me."

"It is a good Department store and the ones who runs it is good people," said Francine, "I want that school board member to become next Mayor of Elwood city and we know bringing back aspects of old culture is very difficult and not sure it will work."

"This Department store is a good one for the prices is lower so we can buy more," said Buster, "I want that school board member to become next Mayor of Elwood city so I hope the Adults elects her for I love her ideas and yes bringing back aspects of old culture is very difficult so it might not work."

"This Department store is a good one and glad we all came here together," said Brain, "I am glad that Santa Claus and them took care of that head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves and none of us wants them to bring back aspects of old culture as our next Mayor."

They bought some stuff at that Department store and some of them still has some Christmas shopping left so they will go to another store. It is a resell store so the stuff they have is used and washed. We see Santa Claus and then talking about stuff like how they took care of that head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves and other stuff like the coming snow storm heading towards Elwood city and Crown city and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we took care of them now I will be the Judge in their trial by Jury and he faces life in prison," said Santa Claus, "And a huge snow storm is heading towards our friends so they will look for more homeless people and will find some."

"We know they will be safe at home seeing that the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves are took care of," said Mrs. Claus, "And yes they will find some homeless people on the street."

"Glad we took care of that head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves," said Greg the Elf, "They plotted to beat up Arthur and cut off his reproductive glands so glad we dealt with them so he can reproduce someday."

"I am glad we took care of them so now that old castle must be torn down," said Amy the Elf, "And that snow storm that is heading towards them is Thunder snow which will lay two feet of snow there and they are very dangerous."

"Glad we took care of that head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves they are bad," said Henry the Elf, "The one who will defend them is a Public Defender so not a very good Lawyer."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	16. Resell store

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them at local resell store as in used stuff that is sold there in fact of course. They know they are safer than before without the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves. They know that the head rouge Elf wanted to beat up very good kids and castrate some as well. They donated clothes and some other stuff they no longer need and those clothes they did donate no longer fits them. They know that is a new one as in resell store. They are glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves. We see them talking about stuff like that store and other stuff like what that head rouge Elf wanted to do to good kids and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a new store but I do like what I see here and no doubt we will find stuff to buy others," said Arthur, "That head rouge Elf wanted to beat me up and then cut off my reproductive glands so glad they was dealt with or I would need protection so I won't be beat up and such and a new Bowling alley will open soon it has new technology in it which gives it a space age feel to it we can go check it out to see if we like it or not and glad we are here today."

"I love this new resell store and no doubt I will find stuff for my parents here," said Fern, "That head rouge Elf wanted to beat me up and cut out my reproductive glands as in my female parts and I heard about that new Bowling alley and yes we can go check it out."

"Glad we came here to this new resell store I donated my old lab coat," said Brain, "We are all glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with that head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he would have done the same thing to me as Arthur here and I heard about that new Bowling alley so we can go check it out once it opens."

"I love what I see here and I will get that blue suit for my dad for he asked for one," said Sue Ellen, "And I am glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with them or he would have beat me up but I would have had protection and I heard about that new Bowling alley we can go check it out as soon as it opens."

"I am glad we came here today and my Cousin wants a few toys and clothes from here," said Buster, "Glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with them or same thing would happen to me as in best me up and cut off my reproductive glands and I think that the Aliens are the owners of that new Bowling alley so we can check it out."

They knew he would say that for that is just how he is like for he has an overactive imagination and know that the owners is a good family. One family wants to build a Bowling alley that uses boys to reset pins instead of automatic pin setters. They are part of that party that wants to bring back aspects of old culture from the 1950's in fact. We now see Santa Claus and them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we dealt with that head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves so those kids are safe from harm," said Santa Claus, "One political party wants to bring back aspects of culture from the 1950's which won't work in modern times and let's hope the Adults elects that School board member as next Mayor of Elwood city."

"Glad that we dealt with them instead of sending Elves as body guards," said Mrs. Claus, "And I know that only the five and dime store would work same as malt shops but not the other stuff."

"Glad we dealt with that head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would cause harm to kids," said Greg the Elf, "And we know modern bowling alleys have Automatic pin setters which is a lot safer than having teen boys set them up."

"Glad we did deal with that head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves they are bad," said Amy the Elf, "And culture changed sense the 1950's in fact of course."

"Glad we dealt with that head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves they would cause harm," said Henry the Elf, "And we want that School board member to be elected next Mayor of Elwood city."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	17. Retail store and new store

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them at a local retail store and that one is part of a chain of them. They have only two more places they will go in before Christmas eve and Christmas day in fact of course. They know that they could go in a new store they saw on the way there. They don't know who owns it and know if they kick people out based on religion that would be wrong. There is an agency that deals with places that does that. They know that it isn't owned by members of their church. And also isn't owned by Islamic people same as Hindus and Buddhist. That leave either Christian or Jewish family in fact. We see them talking about stuff like that store they are in and other stuff like that new store and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good retail store and glad we came here today and we can check out the new store sometime before Christmas," said Arthur, " If they kick people out based on Religion that would be wrong of them and would be in trouble of going out of business because people of that religion would boycott it because most people don't matter what a person's religion that people are and only kicks out trouble makers and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would do harm to lots of people. "

"I am glad we came here today to This retail store and glad we will go to two more stores," said Fern, "And if the owners of that store kicks people out based on Religion that would get him arrested or died and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he would cut out my female reproductive glands in fact."

"This is indeed a good retail store it is a good place to buy stuff at in fact," said Francine, "The owner better not kick people out based on Religion for the Mayor isn't a Jew he is a member of our church and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would have me beat up."

"This is the best retail store in Elwood city and I know a few good places in Crown city," said Muffy, "They are for rich people like myself and my family and if he kicks me out based on my Religion I would she him and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he would have me beat up."

"I love this retail store for it has stuff we are looking to buy for it is a good place," said George, "If that owner kicks me out based on my religion I would sue him and win and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would have has my reproductive glands cut off which would hurt very bad in fact of course."

They went to that new store after that place and the owner said welcome to his store that he is a member of a Lutheran church. He has his store decorated in Christmas decoration such as candy canes, nut crackers, a manger, holly, lace, reefs, etc. In fact of course. We see Santa Claus and them talking about stuff in fact of course.

"Glad that they went to that new store for that owner was on the top of the good list when he was a kid," said Santa Claus, "One person has a store that kicked people out based on Religion he was a Muslim who got arrested and charged and now he is in prison for ten years."

"Glad we dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would hurt children," said Mrs. Claus, "Now we don't need to send Elves as body guards for them."

"Glad we did deal with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would hurt children," said Greg the Elf, "Glad they went in that new store after the retail store."

"Glad to see him own a store for I remember he was on the top of the good list," said Amy the Elf, "Glad we dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves and one person is thinking about opening a store for LGBT people for he is a gay man."

"Glad they went into two good stores in just one day in fact of course," said Henry the Elf, "If that gay man opens they won't go in it but Binky will for he is a gay boy."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	18. Park and talking

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them at a park today playing soccer for that is lots of fun to them in fact of course. They know that they will go to a small store after they leave the park. They know that store is owned by some Church members. As in a family in fact of course. It is a Dollar store which sells good stuff for a good price. They heard about a new store which is said to be owned by a member of a Reform Jewish Synagogue but will welcome all but known trouble makers. As in people with Criminal records and some bullies. They know that it is the first day of Winter and heard a snow storm will come on Monday. We see them talking about stuff like that park and other stuff like the two stores they will visit and other stuff in fact of course.

"Glad we came here to this park today for it is the best park in Elwood city in fact of course," said Arthur, "That one Dollar store we will go to is owned by members of our Church as in a family and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would hurt a lot of people for those rouge Elves are bad for they came from a prison there at the North Pole on the other side of some mountains and glad we came here today."

"It is the best park in Elwood city and on Monday a snow storm will come so we can look for more homeless people," said Fern, " That Dollar store we will go to is owned by a family who is members of our Church and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would hurt people. "

"Glad we came here to this park today and glad we will have a white Christmas this year," said Francine, "That Dollar store we will go to is the best one here and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would cause harm and cause people to attack the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves and lynch them."

"This is the best park in Elwood city for it has the best soccer field outside of school," said Brain, "That Dollar store we will go to is a good one and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would beat up kids that was very good kids this year in fact of course."

"Glad we came to this park today to play soccer and after school we will have breakfast with Santa," said George, "I heard one store we will check out is owned by a Jewish family so let's hope they don't kick people out based on Religion for if they do they wouldn't last long for a boycott would take place and will go out of business."

They know that a Political party that wants to open stores from the time of their parents or grandparents in fact of course. The places they want to open is five and dime stores, malt shops, and stuff like that. We see Santa Claus and them talking about stuff like the coming trials and other stuff like Christmas and other stuff.

"I will be the judge on the trials and a jury will be picked and Christmas will be good this year," said Santa Claus, "We have more kids on the good list this year and less on the naughty list and one Political party wants to bring back aspects of culture from the 1950's which won't work well with modern stuff except maybe the five and dime store in fact of course."

"I will help pick the jury for the trials and our lawyers are here as well," said Mrs. Claus, "And yes Christmas will be good this year for more kids is in the good list this year."

"Glad we dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves in fact," said Greg the Elf, "And yes Christmas will be good this year for more on the good list and less on the naughty list for I think some kids learned their lessons."

"Punish kids for doing good is wrong for kids needs to be nice in fact of course," said Amy the Elf, "Christmas will be good this year for more kids on the good list this year."

"Glad we dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves so no kids will be hurt," said Henry the Elf, "And Christmas will be good this year for more on the good list and less on the naughty list."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	19. Cabin vacation part 1

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and them heading towards a cabin they rented and Santa Claus knows that so no problem he said he will be there. It has a fireplace so he can go down it like places with them and ones without them it just appears there for a short time. They will see snow there and can go skiing if they wish. Same as building snowmen and snowball fights. There is there cabins in that area they rented all three of them. Arthur will share a room with Buster and Brain. One or two wants to give them a bath together for they have big bath tubs. They will decide if it that is a good idea or not. We see them talking about stuff like that cabin and other stuff like a possible bath from their parents and other stuff in fact of course.

"This cabin vacation sounds like fun and we can have lots of fun like building snowmen, snowball fights, and skiing," said Arthur, "Not sure what I think about a possible bath together with our parents watching us which we will be naked with our lower backsides and private parts showing for we know that baths and showers are done in the nude and we are all glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and head rouge Elf for he would do harm to us such as beat us up or worse make us unable to have a family as in make us sterile."

"It will be lots of fun and glad that Santa Claus knows were we will be at because he said so," said Fern, "Not sure I like that idea of having a bath together tonight for we boys and girls have different parts in that area and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he would make me unable to have babies."

"Glad we will be at them cabins soon and in Cabin A is five families as in Read, Buster and his mom, Armstrong, Powers, and Walters," said Brain, "Not sure I like that idea of having a bath together tonight and two more families will join us in Cabin A they are Compson and Lungren families and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves."

"Cabin B will have five families they are Crosswire, Barnes, Morgan, Papas, and Frensky," said Buster, "And the idea of having a bath together tonight is up to our parents not us and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he would have me beat up."

"Cabin C will have the family of Alex, Rattles, Molly, Otis, and a member of a kid in another class," said D.W. "And I like the idea of having a bath together tonight for it sounds like fun and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his rouge Elves for they would have beat me up."

They arrived at the three cabins and went inside of them and they got unpacked and their parents are together to decide whether or not to have their children have a bath together tonight. So we go to them instead of Santa Claus and them. For they know that baths are important in fact of course. We see them talking about it for they know the bath tub is huge in fact of course.

"I have mixed feelings about that for I give D.W. a bath but I haven't gave one to Arthur in years," said Mrs. Read, "And I saw the bath tub it is huge but not sure Arthur would like it but I know I would."

"I also have mixed feelings about that for I haven't gave Buster a bath in years," said Bitzi, " But then again the bath tub is huge but not sure he would like it but I would. "

"I say yes for we don't wasn't them to drown in that huge bath tub in fact," said Mrs. Compson, "I say four kids per bath as in two boys and two girls in fact of course."

"Like these two I have mixed feelings about giving them a bath together tonight," said Mr. Read, "Arthur loves showers over baths in fact of course."

"I say yes for have you seen how big and deep that bath tub is in fact," said Thora, "I have Arthur a bath before when he had the chicken pox so I seen his lower back side and private parts before no big deal for boys are made like that."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	20. Christmas Eve

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and three others in the bath together having a good time playing with bath toys. They might be naked with their behinds and private parts showing but has no shame. In that bath is Arthur, Buster, Fern, and Sue Ellen. Two night be boys and two might be girls but still has no shame even though they are naked. They are playing with bath toys so they won't splash water which would cause a mess. They know that it is Christmas Eve and tomorrow is Christmas day. They know that Santa Claus comes tonight and they are ready to go to sleep after the bath. They have all their stuff as in the presents for their parents and such. The gifts for the children is from Santa Claus. We see them talking about stuff like that bath and other stuff like Christmas and other stuff in fact of course.

"This is a good bath and this is my ship that I got for my birthday which is a lot of fun and glad we are here," said Arthur, "Think tomorrow is Christmas and glad we are here today and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he would cut off my male parts not just the glands but all of it as in I would have to sit down to pee because more details came out after they got convicted of all counts said that he wanted to cut off my male organs."

"I love having baths and this one is nice and this is my rubber duck in fact," said Fern, "Glad that tomorrow is Christmas and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he wanted to cut out my female organs so glad they dealt with them in fact of course."

"I love having baths and glad we came here this year for we have a White Christmas," said Buster, "Tomorrow is Christmas and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he would have cut off my male organs."

"Baths are lots of fun I prefer them over showers for I love to play with bath toys," said Sue Ellen, "Tomorrow is Christmas and we can go and have a snowball fight with a team of two and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he would have beat me up."

"Baths are good for you kids and you kids do look good naked for it is natural," said Mrs. Walters, "Glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he would do harm to good kids and most kids are good."

At first they looked at each other and them looked down at those parts and smiled knowing they will be able to reproduce someday. None of those rouge Elves will be allowed to make toys for they was making toys for kids on the Naughty list. After that bath together they got in bed with Arthur sharing his bed with those three in the bath with him. We see Santa Claus talking with his his number one Elf at that cabin with extra presents for the help.

"They have been good kids this year and they helped save the lives of homeless people," said Santa Claus, "And glad that we dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for they would cause lots of harm to children so they won't work for us again."

"I agree with you and I love Christmas and our nine reindeer always does a good job," said Greg the Elf, "And glad we dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves for he would have made some kids from having kids of their own someday."

"Yes he would have cut off or cut out certain body parts as in their private parts," said Santa Claus, "So glad we stopped them so no need to have Elves as body guards."

"That would be very painful but would have stopped the bleeding but leave them without those parts," said Greg the Elf, "And yes these kids have been good kids this year."

"Arthur and Buster would be like those servants of Imperial China which is bad," said Santa Claus, "Glad we found out were they was at so we stopped them from his evil plan."

I hope you like this story here so far. I will need ideas for the next chapter here. No flames allowed so read and review.


	21. Last chapter

Arthur and Santa Claus 6

* * *

We see Arthur and three others in the living room in the cabin ready to open their Christmas presents. They know that Santa Claus came for none of them has charcoal in it. Arthur got some toys, clothes, candy, fruit, video games, and a baseball bat with a baseball. Binky got charcoal for he has been a bad boy this year. His parents grounded him for getting that for Christmas. Fern got the same except the toys and clothes are for that of a girl. And all kids got body wash, bubble bath, soap, and luffa. That stuff is from their parents. Them kids seems to have no shame when they are naked. We see them talking about stuff like Christmas and will be going to Church soon for Christmas Mass for they happen to be Catholic. And they are talking about other stuff on the way home and to go to Church.

"Christmas was great this year I love going to Church for we are junior members of it in fact of course," said Arthur, "I prefer body wash over bar soap for it doesn't dry out the skin which we have under our thin layer of fur for I know we are Anthropomorphic animals for that is what our planet has and I will enjoy Church today for it is for Christmas and I always enjoy Mass at church and glad that Santa Claus and them dealt with the head rouge Elf and his team of rouge Elves without the and if Elf body guards."

"I will enjoy Church today and glad we will sit together and our Priest is a good man," said Fern, "And I enjoyed our bath together last night we have bath toys so we wouldn't messing with certain body parts."

"Glad we are going to church today and Christmas is good so far and I will go to to my dad's house after church," said Buster, "I enjoyed our bath together last night and for some reason I had no shame even though I was naked."

"I had a good time at that cabin this year and now we are heading to Church," said Brain, "I think that the reason we have no shame is do to our thin layer of fur that we have even on our male organs."

"Yes for you boys and around our female organs and I will enjoy Church today," said Sue Ellen, "I will never have shame for my parents likes when they see me naked."

They went to Church and went inside and his parents asked if Arthur can become an Alter boy and the Priest said yes. Arthur just doesn't want to become a Priest for he wants to get married someday and have children. The Priest said only some boys wants to be one except one boy there. They are enjoying the Christmas Mass and the readings is from Matthew and Luke. We see them talking after Church at home in fact of course.

"Church was good today and glad we will have a bath together tonight as in me and you," said Arthur, "Christmas is my favorite Holiday and I will use my new body wash in our bath together tonight."

"I will enjoy our bath together tonight even though I am a girl I have no shame," said D.W., "Don't worry I won't touch your male organs unless you give me permission."

"Only touch them to wash them for as a boy I could get turned on if you will," said Arthur, "Only I can touch them in a different way than I will allow you to do."

"I know what you mean for Bud has one only not sure his male organs can get at his age," said D.W., "But we have seen him naked before and Christmas was good this year."

"It was a good Christmas this year and next Holiday that is coming is New Years Day in fact of course," said Arthur, "And now that we are naked time to get in the bath."

I hope you liked this story here. I will make one next year. The end.


End file.
